Shouldn't Never Fck With My Family Cause Now I'm Coming For You
by RainJones136
Summary: My name is Elektra Mackenzie Lavona Jones and that's a name you should never forget. Because that's the last thing you will remember when I put a bullet through your head. You took everything from me. Little do you know after that night, it was the beginning of a new era. I'm going to show you why shouldn't have fuck with my family. Please read it this is second attempt so Review.


**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mind how sad for me. But anyway this is my second story so hope you guys like it.**

**On With the story :)**

* * *

Summary

My name is Elektra Mackenzie Lavona Jones and that's a name you should never forget. Because that's the last thing you will remember when I put a bullet through your head. You took everything from me. My mother _(No stay away from me –Putting a knife in her throat to hush her cries), _my father _(Get out of my house he screamed to you - before you grab his head repeatedly banging his head on the table), _my brothers_ (MOMMY, DADDY they scream at the top of their lungs kicking and scratching trying to get away from you- while you break their necks) _my baby sister _(Who you killed in cold blood). Me (no no NO! I scream as you drag my limp body down the stairs - as you use your experiments on my small body poisoning me in till I couldn't see no more nothing but darkness) _little do you know after that night. It was the beginning of a new era. Killing the Jones family was a mistake, a BIG mistake. Look out cause I'm coming for you. I'm going to show you why you shouldn't fuck with my family and if that means I have to kill every single one of you son of a bitches to get to you so be it. That was when I vowed that I would do everything in my power to hunt you down like the dog you are, that I swear on my life. _And then I open my eyes_.

Prologue

30 years ago a war was going on between good and evil. The war was terrible; it destroyed everything in its path, but through all of the hatred in the war love had blossomed between a demon and angel. It was forbidden but they didn't care they were in love. So they hid for nine months before they were found. During that time they gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who was then nothing but only five months old.

They broke inside their house they were fighting and screaming before everything went quiet. There was this man who found out that they had a child. As he was leaning down to pick up the child he was slammed to the ground by the father. The mother hurried to pick up her baby and ran into the woods quickly holding her baby close. She made it to the river where she kissed him on his little head and putting her charmed necklace that her grandfather gave her around his neck before gently laying him in the water and watched him float away until she couldn't see him no more. Tears were running down her cheeks .Before rushing back to help her husband as she got there in time to hear what that man said about her baby. "You two created a half breed, a powerful being in the world. Do you know what power we could do with it?" The man's eyes glanced over thinking what he could do with the child. "Give him to me I will take care of him." "Over my dead body" the mother said. "Shut up wrench I was asking your husband" the man looked up at the father." Like my wife said, over my dead body. I be damned if I let your dirty hands on my son." "So be it."

And so they fought for what feel like hours but it was only for mere minutes. Until ''Ahh''. The man was struck down. "You will pay for what have done you had invaded my home and broking my family apart" the father said putting a knife at the man's throat, "what do you have to say." The man glanced up at him smirking at him before throwing an energy ball into the man chest. The mother gaps in horror, screaming the father's name while he fell onto his knees holding his chest in agony. Laughing, the man got back up holding his bleeding arm before walking up to the mother. The father tried to save his wife, but couldn't do nothing but watch. Charging up another energy ball he was about to strike. When the father with the last bit of energy he could muscle throws his own energy ball at the man not before the man towered his at his wife." NO!" The father screamed. Watching his wife fall to the ground. The man slowly turned around looking at the father he laughs darkly slowly falling to his knees looking him die in the eyes before saying it's far from over as he was coughing up blood. "I will have that child. I will be reborn and when I do I will make that child's life a living hell. Hahahaha laughing darkly "(cough) (cough) blood dripping down his lips. Before he fell forward hitting the ground. The father also fell slowly closing his eyes before saying "like hell".

The baby was found by nice couple who took him in raised him as their own not knowing what was in his blood. The child wasn't special like people though he was when his parents were an angle and a demon. No, the story don't start him the story begins with-

30 years later the killer tried to wipe out entire families because he knew about the family's special powers, He kidnapped the oldest daughter, who at the time was six years old. Unknowing to him, the five month old baby survived. He kidnapped the six year old to try and harness her powers. When the heart monitor he hooked up to her flat lined for several minutes after one of his experiments, he left thinking she was dead. After he left, her heart started to beat again. A passing couple took her and raised her. Meanwhile, the murderer went after the youngest sister 15 years later after finding out she was hunting mythical creatures. 5 years after that, the older sister decided to go after the killer.

And that's how the story begins.

* * *

This Is my second attempt so please tell me if you guys like review an tell me if you like or not. Thank You :)


End file.
